Sporadic Tales
by Pillager
Summary: Sporadic Tale 3: And the Wolf Kills the Fox // A collection of one shots featuring the characters of Super Smash Bros. and its sequels.
1. Bad Tabuu

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros.: Melee, or Super Smash Bros. Brawl. None of the characters within the series belong to me and are the properties of Nintendo.

Author's Note: So I'm trying to write Recon, but I keep getting the dreaded block, which makes writing extremely difficult. Then I end up getting ideas that are completely random and have nothing to do with what I'm trying to write, but I don't want them to go to waste. Sporadic Tales is the result. There probably won't be that much length to some and a lot more for others and unless stated otherwise, the resulting tales have nothing to do with one another. In short, its basically just a collection of unrelated one shots. Have a ball.

SPORADIC TALE 1: Bad Tabuu

"I am Tabuu from Subspace and I have come to gain control of this world."

Those were his first words. The blue menace hovered in the Creator's dimension with his arms folded across his chest. Not long ago, he had been just a beacon of light approaching from far away that melded into the multitude of other hues spread across the vast atmosphere. While watching over the construction of a new battle arena for his trophies through use of a dimensional rip, the Master's concentration was interrupted by the simple introductory phrase. Physical confrontation was almost inevitable; the white glove hated to be bothered while working.

"I don't care who you are," Master began, turning away from the hole and addressing the arrogant intruder. His limbs moved in an erratic manner reminiscent of his destructive twin, though he attempted to use some sort of restraint. He wasn't Crazy and he hated to be characterized as such.

"This world…" The blue man trailed off and observed the images cycling in the rip behind Master. "Your arena will only be the beginning… What you started with will become part of something epic once it reaches my grip." He paused to glance over at an enraged Master Hand, but soon turned his attention back to the arena. "Do you wish to aid me, Creator?"

"No," Master boldly stated in a cold tone mocking the monotone sound of Tabuu's voice. "I don't know who you are, but you need to leave."

"I am no creation of yours, Creator. You do not tell me what to do." Tabuu snapped his head back to Master, hovering with a slow intensity across the colorful void. "I will take your realm to my homeworld whether you enjoy the experience or not."

Master cackled much like a maniac driven over the edge of insanity; he was having trouble taking the cerulean entity seriously. The difference between sizes did not help Tabuu get his point across. Where was the intimidation factor that this newcomer claimed to have? The great hand waved the nuisance off and turned back to his scenery. "I'm to the point where I don't believe your threats and don't care to believe them."

"Do not turn your back on me, Creator. If you wish to keep your freedom then you will give me your full atten—…"

"Take your words elsewhere. You do not scare me, 'Tabuu'. I am the prime of life here." The image in the rip switched to a scene of the Mushroom Kingdom, then to the Lylat system and next to the fallen Frigate Orpheon.

Tabuu's furrowed brow hinted at feelings of frustration. "You will regret your insolence soon enough, Creator." And just as suddenly as he previously appeared, Tabuu unleashed a chain of light that struck Master in the back. He yanked it taut, dragging the massive hand towards him flailing like a wild animal. "Do not resist, Creator." With an almost inaudible grunt, he yanked it again as Master attempted flying away. The chain broke as a result, but he soon latched on again with six light chains – five on his fingers and one on his back. Tabuu was stronger and more resourceful than he looked.

"Let go of me!" Master roared, ruthlessly thrashing around in the air. His captor seemed to have no problems keeping him restrained and effortlessly pulled the fingers into multiple gestures.

"The worst way to punish an insolent is to force him to destroy what he strives to preserve," Tabuu lectured while spreading what looked to be multicolored tribal wings.

"You won't get away with this," the hand hissed, succumbing to the control of the new master.

"Your cliches amuse me, Creator," he laughed for the first time. What could only be referred to as the Conqueror of Worlds floated higher and higher with his new slave in tow. He tested the fingers as they rose, mimicking the restrained yet frenzied motions of the enslaved hand. "But of course I won't; you will…"

The former Master Hand was no longer in control.

"You'll make a _fine_ puppet."


	2. Avoiding the Norm

Author's Note: Just something short and enjoyable that I was thinking about.

SPORADIC TALE 2: Avoiding the Norm/Cliché

Samus observed the ancient Chozo texts given to her as gifts for her long, gruesome quest of self-discovery and prophetic fulfillment. The history of "her people" was nothing short of a scientific textbook, too watered down by technological jargon to be considered readable by those of lesser attention span. Still, the Hunter, as fearful Pirates typically called her, found the overdone mathematical equations to be beyond interesting. "Her people" knew their stuff and, having literally been under their wings, she felt it necessary to carry on their knowledge. It was one responsibility among many that she took on out of half-guilt, despite knowing that if she so decided, she could leave the Pirates to conquer at their own discretion.

"Never forget us; those who taught you logic above emotion."

That quote lingered in her head quite often while she hunted, though it never made much sense to her, _logically_. Holding on to the memories of aliens long dead and crossed over kept in line with emotional attachment, yet that would be destroying every intellectual concept thrown into her human brain. There was conflict within the logic.

Nevermind.

Samus sat in the cockpit of her hunter-class gunship, drowning in classified information that only she could access.

--

Zelda stood out on the balcony of her regal castle, gazing over her beloved kingdom with bright eyes. The horizon was painted blue with a splash of pink; it was only a matter of time before the sun would descend and be swallowed up by the land, only to return the next morning and complete the same cycle. There was no denying the princess enjoyed seeing her city in such beauteous light. Her pride in Hyrule came from its magnificence during times of change.

"Wouldn't it be just lovely if everyday looked exactly like this moment?"

Link, a few paces behind Zelda, smirked modestly and nodded. "There is no doubting it… But as we have grown tired of seeing the sun at its highest point in the sky, there is also no doubting we would grow bored of witnessing this grandeur at every hour."

"I suppose that's why the sunrise and sunset are so special as they are…" As the sun left its last mark on the clouds, the princess turned to accompany Link to the hallway.

"The night brings new adventures to Hyrule," the swordsman whispered, clutching his shield in front of his chest as he wandered into the hall.

"Then may Din's Fire accompany you and make you strong on your travels, adventurer."

"And may Nayru's Love keep you precious, m'lady."

--

Captain Falcon punched the machine with all of his might, exclaiming his rage without self-control. He jumped back, examined the hungry machine much like he would inspect his own F-Zero racer, and jumped in for the kill again. He could not conquer this great beast. He punched, elbowed, kneed, and kicked the machine, yet it absorbed his attacks and made no response.

"Either spit it out or give me what I asked for!" he roared like a monster, head-butting the emotionless combatant where its core was suspected of being. It made no response, instead standing in its place and holding its ground, bolted to the floor. "Come on!" Falcon had it pinned to the wall, but there was still no reaction. The Captain had met his match.

"Okay… This is ridiculous. Whatever, I don't need a soda anyway."

--

Author's Note: Try changing things up a bit. I'm no great writer and I'll never claim to be one, but ideas like these go overlooked in favor of the "same-old, same-old". Venture out of the box! Throw your readers for an absolute loop! Having these colorful characters do things as simple as trying to get a soda, discussing a sunset or reading a history book can end up being pretty intense!


	3. And the Wolf Kills the Fox

SPORADIC TALE 3: And the Wolf Kills the Fox

The taste of blood spread like wildfire across the tongue of the battered victim, leaving the attacker with a grin rivaling that of the mischievous cheshire cat. His crippled toy's painful coughs and pleas for an end to the assault caressed his pride even further. Wolf, in all his cocky and self-assured glory, paid no mind to the begging, gaining a sick and twisted pleasure from the merciless torture of his heroic counterpart. After so many years of hunting, failing, and hunting all over again, the seemingly victorious canine felt more than deserving of this trophy; the broken body of the fox.

Wolf gloated to the far-off mountains that loomed over their battleground. "You see? I have defeated the undefeatable!" His arrogance was rewarded with dead silence, as the mountains felt no need to deny his success. All that was needed to prove his greatness was the fallen Arwing, crushed as much as its accomplished pilot, spilling gray smoke into the sky. A Wolfen sat next to the destroyed machine, mocking the failed jet with its clean perfection. Their prior contact resulted in a dogfight, which was finished before it could extend too far past the twenty-minute mark. After having lost so many times to the same aerial acrobatics, the vengeful Wolf had adapted his own skills to a point where the fight was almost unfair.

The howling space marauder fell the ship with a beam just slightly behind the cockpit, then added insult to injury with an ongoing barrage of laser fire. Each left their pilot seats and entered the scorching heat of the desert, where they immediately proceeded to engage in hand to hand combat. With Fox still shaken from his crash, he was no match for the driven Wolf's superior strength. Once the _dog_ had his prey in his hands, there was no monologue, no teasing, and no conversation of any sort: he pummeled Fox like an abusive father would treat his child, his teeth clenched and his fists tight.

"As if you didn't see this coming," he spat, kicking Fox in his bruised ribs. The Star Wolf leader lifted his boot and propped himself up on his victim's bloody head, forcing his weight to crush the already cracked cranium. Fox groaned with fear and pain clouding his already foggy senses, giving Wolf the extra bit of undeserved satisfaction that gave him the energy needed to keep up this violence. As unnecessary as it was, he couldn't help but to push his rival closer and closer to the brink of death. It was the only way to keep the cycle of humiliation from repeating itself, he thought, and so it was true. He had become too familiar with their relationship working outside of his favor; if he had to break away from his somewhat classy roots and return to the wolf's primal instincts of hunting, then it would be done, as has been shown.

No longer did he stand erect like a sane man. Sanity brought thought, which bred contemplation, which bred hesitation, which bred failure. He trained himself knowing that if he were to give anyone a proper run for his or her money, then what is to be expected should be removed from his natural pattern of behavior. His new tactics proved fruitful, as he commanded, demanded, and received respect in a new light.

"Change is good, isn't it?" Brutality personified leaned farther forward to press more weight on the skull. He could hear it break – could feel it cracking within his own bones. It gave him chills…

…In a good way, of course.


End file.
